


The Institute Can Manage for a Day

by Jenifer_Cullen



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Breakfast, Cockblock! Jace, Consensual Sex, Dirty Talk, M/M, Manhandling, Morning Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex, Vers Malec, Wall Sex, dirty mouth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-21 04:03:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17635682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenifer_Cullen/pseuds/Jenifer_Cullen
Summary: Alec did not get his morning cuddles and he's a grumpy potato. So he decides to fuck going to the institute and get what he deserves instead. Magnus is more than willing to provide it for him.





	The Institute Can Manage for a Day

**Author's Note:**

> Hello lovelies, I know it's been a while but I've beem busy with my semesters and my french course, other exams and my small baking business. The writer's block didn't help either, so I wrote this in order to help me get rid of my writer's block. It worked . . . sorta. I have not abandoned One More Shot, I will get back to it after Friday, I swear.

Alec woke up to an empty bed and his mood instantly turned sour. How dare Magnus skip out on morning cuddles? Completely unacceptable, he thought as he grumpily got out of bed, a frown on his face.

The instant chill that hit him once he got up only served to frustrate him more. This wouldn’t have happened if Magnus were there warming him up.

Alec muttered under his breath as he quickly made the bed, huffing in annoyance and wondering where the supposed love of his life was.

He grabbed a towel from the closet and made his way to the bathroom, brushing and showering. The hot shower did calm him down a bit, but not that much.

Alec walked out of the room, toweling his hair and looking around for Magnus. He could hear humming and food sizzling on fire and headed in the direction of the kitchen, throwing the towel away.

He walked in, ready to give his boyfriend a piece of his mind when he stopped in his tracks. Magnus was making break fast in just his boxers, his hips shaking as he danced to whatever tune he was humming.

A quick smile replaced the grouchy frown on his face. Alec laughed at himself for thinking he could ever be grumpy around his gorgeous boyfriend.

Alec sneaked up behind Magnus, sliding his hands around his body and all over his chest. Magnus hummed, his eyes closed at the proximity as he continued to make pancakes.

“I missed you in bed today,” Alec whispered, his voice low and husky as he kissed down Magnus’ neck, moving his hands all over Magnus’ abs.

Magnus turned his neck a bit to give Alec more access, “Oh, did you, now?” he asked, breathless. “Uh huh,” Alec whispered, nodded against his neck and biting it.

“Fuck, Alexander, I’m trying to make breakfast here,” Magnus groaned, putting a spatula underneath the pancake and concentrating on flipping it over.

“That’s not what _I’m_ hungry for, right now,” Alec continued, nibbling on Magnus’ earlobe. “Be that as it may, the pancake is going to burn,” Magnus replied, trying to regain control.

Alec jolted forward, trapping Magnus against the kitchen counter and his body, his dick moving to rest snugly in the crack of Magnus’ ass.

Alec nonchalantly pressed into Magnus further, guiding Magnus’ hand and flipping the pancake over onto a plate, stretching a bit, his dick digging further into Magnus’ ass.

“Fuck, Alexander, you don’t play fair,” Magnus moaned, turning off the flame and pushing back into Alec. Alec chuckled, “Never claimed I did, babe, and all bets were off the moment I woke up without my morning cuddles,” he said, turning Magnus around and quickly lifting him on to the counter.

Alec roughly pulled Magnus to him, tightly, situating himself between his lover’s legs and kissed him. Magnus moaned into his mouth as Alec’s hands tightened around his waist.

Magnus draped an arm around Alec’s back and thread the other through his hair and pushed himself closer to Alec. Alec broke the kiss to take a breath, kissing, biting and licking Magnus down his jaw and his throat.

Magnus’ hand tightened in Alec’s hair. Alec grinned against Magnus’ throat, “You like that?” “Fuck, Alexander, you know I always love it when you manhandle me,” Magnus moaned and brought Alec’s mouth back to his own.

Alec’s hands moved from Magnus’ waist to his ass as he squeezed it, their lips making lewd sounds. Alec massaged his ass more before he grabbed it and lifted Magnus of the counter and pulling Magnus to himself.

Magnus yelped, wrapping his legs tighter around Alec, his hands going around his neck. They broke off again, Magnus kissing Alec’s temple. “Fuck this is so hot,” he whispered, his dick was straining against his pants.

He was pretty sure Alec could feel it. Alec leaned up to kiss Magnus again, slowly moving through the living room to the bedroom, Magnus tightly encased in arms, the two making out heavily, tongues and teeth clashing together.

Magnus and Alec panted heavily as they kissed, Alec having a tight hold on Magnus’ ass and Magnus touching Alec wherever he could reach.

Magnus moved his mouth away from Alec and started biting his neck as they moved into the bedroom. Alec slowly mad his way to the bed, moaning and panting.

He crawled on to it and slowly let Magnus down. Magnus was a sight to see. His lips were swollen and pick, there were splotches of black and purple showing up on his neck, his body was covered in a light sheen of sweat and his eyes were hooded in lust as his chest went up and down as he panted.

Alec could feel Magnus’ cock through his boxers and rubbed theirs together. Magnus moaned, throwing his head back in pleasure, his arms and legs still wrapped tightly around Alec.

Magnus grinned salaciously at Alec, “How do you want me, babe?” “However, you’ll have me,” Alec replied, diving back in to kiss Magnus, nipping at his lips and his chin.

Magnus pulled Alec back, “In that case, Alexander, I want you to get us off this bed and fuck me against the wall,” he said, filthily.

Alec groaned and almost tore their boxers off. He reached over Magnus, their cocks brushing together, to get lube and condoms from the nightstand drawer.

“I don’t think we’ll need the condom today, darling,” Magnus whispered. “You little vixen,” Alec huffed as he dropped the condoms back into the drawer and only took the lube.

“As if you aren’t the same when I’m fucking you, gorgeous,” Magnus replied. “Fuck, you and your filthy mouth, fuck, Magnus!” Alec whined, going back in to press a hard kiss on to Magnus’ lips and sharply nipping at the bottom one.

Alec then spread the lube on his cock thoroughly and worked on Magnus’ entrance, working his hole quite well and thoroughly. Magnus moaned and threw his head back as a second finger entered him.

The finger left as soon as it was gone. Alec took out the stele from under his pillow and activated his strength, stamina and flexibility runes.

Magnus, already turned on to the most extreme level moaned out loudly at the action. Alec grinned, moving his arms under Magnus and lifting him of the bed.

Magnus instantly wrapped himself around Alec as Alec kissed him, trapping him against the nearest wall. Alec supported Magnus with one hand and his body as he slowly eased his cock into Magnus.

Magnus buried his face in the crook of Alec’s neck and bit it. “How do you want me to fuck you?” Alec asked. “Hard and rough, I need you so much,” Magnus replied, breathless.

Alec wasted no time in fulfilling Magnus’ wish, pounding into him against the walls, the entire room filled up with their moans and the noise of their skin slapping against each other.

Magnus matched Alec thrust for thrust, kissing him fervently, his cock gaining friction from Alec’s stomach rubbing against it. Magnus held on tightly to Alec with one hand and moved the other between them, taking his cock in his hand and jerking off.

“Alec, I’m gonna cum,” Magnus groaned, gritting his teeth. “Me too, babe,” Alec said as he thrust in harder. Magnus’ hand worked faster, in line with Alec’s thrust.

The two screamed as they came, Alec cumming inside Magnus and Magnus spurting his cum all over Alec’s chest and stomach.

Alec quickly moved them over to the bed before his legs gave away, the two tumbling into the soft mattress, on top of each other.

Alec carefully pulled his cock out of Magnus, who had a sated smile on his face. Magnus cuddled closer to Alec, laying half on top of him while Alec laid down on his back.

He pulled Magnus closer to him and held him to his chest as Magnus threw a leg over Alec’s and nuzzled Alec’s neck.

They held each other close for a while till Alec started moving away. Magnus frowned, tightening his limbs around him, “Where do you think you’re going?”

“To go get something to clean us up,” Alec replied, his eyes drawn to Magnus’ thighs.

“You know I could just snap my fingers and clean us up?” Magnus said, rhetorically. Alec raised an eyebrow at his boyfriend, “Why don’t you do that then?” he asked, huskily.

“Because I love the way you’re looking at me as your cum drips down my thighs,” Magnus whispered, seductively.

Alec gasped and then groaned, “You goddamn tease.” “Only for you, babe,” Alec whispered back moving to kiss Alec, laying his entire body over Alec.

Alec caged him in his arms and kissed him slowly. They were interrupted by the phone. Alec groaned at looked at the caller id, it was Izzy and it was already 10 am.

He was supposed to have been at the institute by 7 but Alec couldn’t really bring himself to regret it and he was extremely sexually frustrated anyway, what with their busy schedules.

Alec answered the call as Magnus continued placing small kisses on Alec as he lazily stroked Magnus’ back.

“Alec, where are you? Is everything okay?” Izzy concern shined through the phone, “You’re never this late.”

“I won’t be coming in today, Izzy, can you cover for me?”

“What happened? Is Magnus okay?”

“Magnus is fine. We’ve been busy for a long while and we haven’t spent time together. We just fucked and I’m going to take this entire day off so could you please cover for me while we fuck each other,” Alec replied, without flinching and Magnus heard him, barely holding in a chuckle and a moan.

Izzy gasped on the other end, “By the Angel, what has gotten into you, brother?” she laughed.

“In a few moments, Magnus,” Alec replied without a pause.

“Oh wow, I can see you need this, so of course I’ll cover for you, you only had to ask,” Izzy replied.

Alec smiled, thanking her and cut the call, throwing his phone away and wrapping his arms back around Magnus where they were meant to be, “Now, where were we?” he asked.

“Oh, I think somewhere around here,” Magnus replied, his voice soft as he went back in to slowly kiss Alec. Alec sighed as he lazily kissed Magnus.

Magnus released Alec’s lips, eyes still closed and a soft smile on his face, still hanging on to the moment. Alec’s palm warm and comforting against his face.

“I love you,” Alec whispered, pressing a soft kiss under Magnus’ eye as they fluttered at how Alec revered every single part of his body.

Magnus laid back down on Alec placing a kiss over his heart, “I love you too,” he whispered back, his eyes looking up at his love, adoring.

Magnus then continued to kiss Alec as they ran their hands over each other’s body, getting hard again, Alec’s runes still activated and going strong.

“Alexander, I’m going to make love to you, slowly and thoroughly until you fall apart. Do you want that darling?” Magnus asked, nibbling at his neck.

Alec’s eyes glazed over and darkened in arousal, “Yes,” he said, his voice hoarse. And so, Magnus took his time.

He made sure to take Alec apart and put him back together again, each moan he elicited from Alec going straight to his own cock as if there was something connecting the two.

Magnus continued to kiss down to Alec’s cock after he’s been through his boyfriend’s chest and started licking it from base to top, as Alec moaned, more so when he opened to see his down cum on Magnus’ thigh which glinted in the light.

Magnus didn’t work Alec all that much, moving down to lube up his dick and Alec’s entrance. Alec moaned slowly as Magnus worked him slowly, with one finger and then the second.

Magnus then moved up Alec’s body and captured his lips in a kiss and slowly sunk his cock into Alec, both of them moaning into each other’s mouth.

Alec let out a sigh when Magnus bottomed out, his legs going around Magnus’ waist as Magnus slowly thrust in and out of him, kissing him everywhere and worshipping his entire body.

Alec groaned and moaned, every single stimulation Magnus made going straight to his cock which was getting friction as Magnus thrust in and out of Alec, holding at certain points.

Magnus kissed Alec slowly and languidly, matching the pace of his thrusts. Alec screamed as Magnus gave a particularly hard thrust which graduated into tired moans, his hands grabbing on to Magnus’ back.

“Alec are you there, I need you and Magnus to help here,” Jace’s voice floated through their bedroom door. Alec groaned as Magnus stilled inside him.

Magnus sighed and was about to pull out when Alec latched on to him like a koala. “Is anyone hurt?” he asked. Jace answered in the negative.

“Jace, unless there is someone dying or the world is in danger, leave me alone,” Alec yelled as he dug his heels into Magnus’ ass, prompting him to go on.

Magnus raised an eyebrow and smirked, resuming his thrusts. Alec moaned loudly. “Shit Alec, what the hell are you doing in there, it’s none of that but this is important.”

“Jace,” Alec was cut off by a moan, “I’m getting fucked here by my, _fuck_ , wonderful boyfriend so could you please just let me, _fuck, yea like that_ , fuck the love of my life and leave me alone,” Alec answered back, unabashedly, goading Magnus on in between.

Magnus smirked and hummed, “Who knew you were such an exhibitionist, Alexander.” Alec winked, “Do you like it?” he asked,

Magnus just thrusted in answer and Alec moaned loudly, on purpose. “Oh my god, Alec if you don’t come out now, I’m coming in,” Jace still persisted, albeit disgusted.

“I wouldn’t suggest that unless you want to see Magnus’ cock in my ass,” Alec shouted out, moaning out for good measure, not that that was hard.

Jace huffed, “I hate you,” he yelled and then Magnus as Alec mentally rejoiced as they heard the door click behind them.

Magnus then join their foreheads together and set up a nice soothing pace, pushing in and pulling out, both of them moaning and sloppily kissing.

Magnus then increased his pace, alternating between hard thrusts making Alec moan and gasp and squirm as tried to grab on to Alec more.

Alec threw his head back as Magnus kept up his punishing pace, his cock between their bodies getting stimulated. Magnus moved to bite, lick, kiss and suck at Alec’s neck which he’d so graciously offered.

Alec moaned and threaded his fingers into Magnus’ hair and moving him to his face, placing a bruising kiss on his lips. They closed their eyes as they rested their foreheads on each other.

“Alec, Alec, I’m going to—” “Me too,” Alec gasped out. “Together,” Magnus said, as he thrust more and then came. As soon as Magnus came, Alec followed with a scream, his cum going everywhere, his back arching of the bed.

Then Alec fell flaccid on the bed, panting heavily as Magnus rolled onto to Alec’s side, panting just as much, both completely sated and Alec’s rule completely burned out.

“Fuck, that was good. I should make pancakes more often,” Magnus said, letting out a chuckle between pants. Alec smiled as he felt Magnus’ own cum inside him.

“Let me clean us up, darling?” Magnus asked. Alec nodded lazily, not ready to move from his position, instead adjusting it so that he was cuddling Magnus, their entire body slotted together, face to face.

Magnus snapped his fingers and waved his hand and wiggled his fingers and his magic instantly cleaned them up, the stench and the after effects of sex still on them, just without the cum.

Alec smiled lazily and he scooched closer to Magnus. Magnus smiled at Alec as he wrapped his hands around him and they both closed their eyes and fell promptly asleep, all wrapped and entangled in each other.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys liked that, please please leave a comment. Was it sexy? was it cute? What more should I have added in? Constructive criticism is always welcome. Do share and leave a kudos if you liked and comment below and also, did I say comment below? no I didn't? Well, comment below letting me know your thoughts and your reactions.
> 
> Jen


End file.
